


Working Out

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Julianna couldn't decide which of the Peleton instructors was cuter.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/gifts).



> For my Teen Wolf Bingo card: injury
> 
> For my Trope Bingo card: Rivals Working Together

Julianna looked over the schedule for the Peleton sessions. Her friend Juanita had said that there were two 'really hunky' instructors in the morning sessions. They had totally opposite approaches to running their sessions but 'Nita swore by both of them.

"Stiles runs a fun session," 'Nita explained. "He has the best music, it's always eclectic but upbeat. Somehow, he can talk through the entire session. He's always encouraging and he has an endless supply of funny stories."

"What kind of a workout is it?" Julianna asked. "It's not too wimpy is it? I need to do some work."

"Oh, don't worry!" 'Nita promised. "For all the fun, it's a major workout."

"Who's the other instructor you like?" Julianna asked.

"That's Derek," 'Nita explained. "He looks like a grumpy cat and never plays any music. He actually grunts out the instructions and never says anything besides 'faster' or 'harder'. But it's a great workout. The first couple of times, you're not sure you can do it, but it's worth sticking with."

"Which do you prefer?" Julianna asked.

"I like to do both," 'Nita admitted. "They both have great sessions, so I go back and forth between them."

"Okay, I'll give them a try and let you know what I think," Julianna said.

So that's what Julianna did. 

Stiles' was extremely cute, in a boy-next-door way. The exercise clothes showed a slim but well-built body and the moles on his neck were an added bonus. He sessions really were fun and well done.

Derek was a true grumpy cat, but what a kitty! Julianna kinda wanted to see if that scruff he wore was as soft as it looked, but those cheekbones looked like they could cut glass. He was the bad-boy your mom would never approve of.

Both had great workouts and she looked forward to each of them.

One morning, expecting Stiles, she found herself seeing Derek on the screen.

"Sorry," Derek said gruffly. "Stiles hurt himself doing a stupid parkour stunt. He'll be fine in a couple of days, but I'll be doing his sessions."

He gave a long suffering sigh.

"And I promised to play the music he normally plays, since some of you are here for that," Derek said almost sadly.

With what Julianna would call a 'constipated' look, Derek turned on the Ricki Martin track that Stiles would have played. Derek didn't have the patter that Stiles did, but the workout was still good. 

At the end of the session, Julianna thought Derek looked relieved when the music was over.

Derek covered two more of Stiles' sessions, patiently playing the music that Stiles' would have. Abba one day, and the sound track from _Hamilton_ the next.

Julianna thought it was a hoot to see Derek suffering through Stiles' musical choices. 

"Stiles will be back for his next session," Derek announced briefly at the end of the second session.

Sure enough, Stiles was there for his next scheduled session. 

"I want to thank Derek for taking my classes the last couple of times," Stiles announced. He looked off to the side. "Come here, you!" he encouraged.

To Julianna's surprise, Derek wandered into the shot. She hadn't paid any attention, but she knew that the instructors were working from home and suddenly realized that Derek and Stiles had the same bland wall behind them.

"I know many of you come to both of our classes, but for those of you that don't, this is my husband, Derek," Stiles announced. He leaned in for a quick kiss.

Amazingly enough, Derek blushed and quickly moved away. 

"Okay, people," Stiles said. "Ready? Let's go!"


End file.
